The Chaos Chronicles
The Chaos Chronicles are the group of books that revolve around Zachery Aurelius, Dustin Magnus, and Rafik Sethos. Each person is a demigod son of a god from different religions. Zach is from Greek Mythology, Dustin is from Norse Mytholgy, and Rafik is from Egyptian Mytholgy. However, their fates are intertwined. Each child was born to save their gods from the plot of Chaos, and they must work together to do it, even if they must defy fate. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– The First - Third Trilogies The Protogenoi Saga The Protogenoi Saga is the story of Zach, Jade, Lance, and Serena, who are all demigods being chased by the Olympians. They must travel to Camp Half-Blood to make peace with the gods before the gods kill them. However, they realize that they must leave Camp to learn about their parents and to uncover a plot to overthrow the Olympians. Little do they know that there is a big plan set up for them, and its bigger than the Olympians themselves. As the series progresses, they must search for lost friends, discover lost civilizations, and attempt to prevent the awakening of the Protogenoi. The Yggdrasill Saga The Yggdrasill Saga is the story of Dustin Magnus, who is searching for the other children of the Norse gods to bring them to Svalbard, where an ancient temple made for children of the Norse gods is. But when Dustin overhears Odin telling the gods that the goddess Hel has escaped her imprisonment, him and his group of demigod friends must traverse the nine worlds to find Hel herself, and will discover something shocking along the way. With this new discovery, the worse is to be expected. Throughout this trilogy, Dustin and his friends will have to deal with wars across Yggdrasill, and begin to realize the future. The Pharaoh Saga The Pharaoh Saga is the story of Rafik Sethos, who is the Egyptian Prime Minister's son. When he is kidnapped from his home by terrorists, he is saved by a mysterious god, and is introduced to the world of magic. They traverse across the desert to The First Nome and Rafik is trained there. The moment he arrives, Iskander realizes he is special. And after a series of visions and demon attacks, Rafik is sent on a quest to take his right as The Last Pharaoh of Egypt. The Final Trilogy Each saga will have three books by themselves and after that they will all merge into one series (this). First read all of the books before you start these books. 'Book 10' All three mytholgies have now realized their fate: they must work together to save the world. As each division of gods recruit other pantheons around the world, the forces of chaos are rising. Camp Half-Blood in under attack, and the world is falling into plagues and natural disasters. Now the world must choose between the Olympians, Norse gods, and Egyptian gods, or the Protogenoi, monsters of Chaos, and Nun. Let World War III begin. 'Book 11' The events of Ragnarok are coming nearer and nearer. The Long Winter has caused global instability, and the war is getting worse and worse. The Duat is merging with the real world, and the flood waters are rising in Egypt. Demons and monsters destroy the earth. Everything is moving too quickly, and the world is nearing its end. Father Time himself must be brought back to life to give the 'Book 12' The end is near. The Gilde of Yggdrasill has made the race to the forests of the tree, while the magicians around the world try to stop the war. Throughout this, mortals are perishing from the long winter and the world is in despair. A select few is traveling around the planet to harness the energy of their parents and give one last shot at saving the Universe. And if they fail, then our world will be obliterated. 'Disclaimer' The setting and scenes unknown to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Kane Chronicles series are mine. All materials, events, creatures, and weapons that are not in these books are mine. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan. 'Gallery' ' Zachery Aurelius.jpg|Zachery Aurelius|link=Zachery Aurelius Zach Aurelius.png|Zachery Aurelius|link=Zachery Aurelius Dustin Magnus.png Rafik .png Jade Romano.jpg Jade Romano.png Christine Payne.png Sera Hasan.png Lance Trent.jpg Lance Trent.png Rosalind Ford.png Sebastian Diaz.png Serena Enriquez.jpg Serena Enriquez.png Wolfgang Guerra.png Miranda West.png ' Category:Dagostino Category:Chaos Chronicles Category:Protogenoi Saga Category:Yggdrasill Saga Category:Pharaoh Saga Category:Norse Category:Greek Mythology Category:Egyptian Category:Series Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Future